Lórév
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village/(község) | image_skyline = Görögkeleti templom (7116. számú műemlék).jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Orthodox church in Lórév | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Lórév Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = PestCounty.gif | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Pest County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Lórév in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Pest | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Lórév in Pest County | latd = 47 |latm = 06 |lats = 59 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 53 |longs = 43 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Hungary | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Pest County | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Ráckeve | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1259 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = György Bogdán | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 9.88 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 99 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 290 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 31.58 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2309 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 24 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.lorev.hu/ | footnotes = }} Lórév is a village in Pest County, Central Hungary Region, Hungary. Name Lórév means "horse ford" in Hungarian referring to the nearby ford of the Danube. Demographics Lórév is the only settlement in Hungary with an ethnic Serb majority. This small village of 307 people had 180 (58.63%) Serb inhabitants in 2001 (and 202 people with a Serb "cultural heritage"). 39.09% of the population are Hungarians (120 people). Also, the neighbouring village of Szigetcsép and the town of Ráckeve on the Csepel Island have Serb settlements. Not far to the north the Bunjevci settlement of Tököl is to be found. A tradition of mutual weddings between these two geographically close villages existed as well as strong connections with Serbs from the villages of Medina in the south, three villages north of Budapest -- Budakalász, Pomáz and Csobánka -- and the small town of Szentendre. Religion According to the 2001 census the religious distribution of the population included 69 Roman Catholic, 32 Calvinist and 181 mainly Serb Orthodox. See also *Csepel Island *Pest County *Serbs in Hungary References External links *www.lorev.hu Category:Lórév Category:Settlements in Pest County Category:Established in 1259 Category:Serb communities in Hungary Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary